Louder
by Kalincka
Summary: Encore une journée de travail avec un syndrome de la page blanche. Sauf qu'apparemment, Peter est inspiré pour autre chose... [PWP, NicEpic - oui, j'ai donné un NOM à ce ship et je descendrai ma poubelle en Enfer pour ça]


bON. *tape nerveusement du pied, oreilles aux aguets*

Erm erm. Qu'ai-je à dire pour ma défense ? Pas grand-chose. J'avais juste envie de poster ceci. #jspnonplus

(j'espère que vous n'allez pas saccager mes reviews comme sur le dernier. sans racune d'ailleurs, hein ?)

 **/!\ warning : le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli. PWP EN APPROCHE, PRÉPAREZ LES AMARRES DU SHIP CAPITAINE.**

 **Disclaimer : personne ne m'appartient ici.**

N'hésitez pas à laisser quelque chose en retour, sur ce moi je retourne en Enfer j'ai pas mal de trucs à régler là-bas.

* * *

Le silence était écrasant dans le studio d'enregistrement, et les deux personnes à l'intérieur n'avaient pas vraiment envie de le briser. Tous les deux assis sur le canapé de la petite pièce, ils contemplaient depuis si longtemps leurs blocs notes que leurs yeux commençaient à se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

Pas grand monde n'était présent dans le bâtiment aujourd'hui – merci, les congés de février –, mais ils devaient absolument finir l'écriture de leur projet de saison 5 avant la fin de la semaine, et ils avaient accumulé suffisamment de retard comme ça – sans compter les innombrables fois où le syndrome de la page blanche les avait envahit tour à tour sans explication.

— J'y arrive pas, déclara Lloyd au bout d'un moment en posant son bloc-notes raturé sur la table basse.

Peter ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur ses propres feuilles sans montrer un seul signe d'attention.

— Hé ? Ça va ? demanda son acolyte en lui jetant un coup d'œil sur le côté.

Toujours aucun signe de réponse. Résigné, Lloyd haussa les épaules – connaissant son camarade, il pouvait très bien être plongé dans ses pensées sans l'avoir entendu – et il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du canapé grinçant à sa droite en soupirant et en fermant les yeux.

Il se laissa porter un instant par son imagination, et se permit de repenser à ce qui était arrivé depuis la rentrée de septembre avec un petit sourire. Les choses s'annonçaient plus que bien pour eux, et la télévision leur avait même proposé une émission depuis quelques semaines – même si les deux co-créateurs préféraient attendre la fin de la saison avant d'accepter.

Enfin… S'ils arrivaient à boucler les paroles avant vendredi prochain – ce qui, pour l'instant, était loin d'être gagné. Le comédien laissa échapper un soupir en y repensant, sans daigner ouvrir les paupières quand il entendit qu'à sa gauche, Peter venait de bouger – sûrement pour déposer son bloc-notes à son tour par dépit.

Il ne s'attendit absolument pas aux lèvres qui se posèrent subitement sur les siennes, ce qui le fit écarquiller des yeux sous la surprise, tandis qu'instinctivement, deux mains agrippaient sa nuque pour le forcer à rester ainsi. Bien vite, son étonnement laissa place à la tendresse, et il sourit contre la bouche qui se collait sensuellement à la sienne avant de se tourner pour mieux faire face à son partenaire.

À peine eut-il fini sa rotation que les paumes qui le tenaient par la nuque exercèrent une pression qu'il ne put pas éviter, le forçant à s'allonger sur le canapé, et sa tête reposant désormais sur l'accoudoir. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement, car le baiser qu'il partageait avec l'autre venait de s'intensifier avec passion, et il ne remarqua sa position dominée que lorsque les mains quittèrent sa nuque pour permettre à des coudes d'encadrer son visage. Au même moment, il sentit son bassin entrer en contact rapproché avec un autre, et il étouffa un gémissement affolé en sentant son anatomie y être si sensible.

Fier de sa petite manipulation physique lui permettant de dominer la danse, Peter se détacha de ses lèvres en laissant un petit rire s'échapper des siennes, et Lloyd l'observa un instant avant de protester :

— On est censé bosser…

— Je teste de nouvelles approches de travail, répondit son acolyte en souriant mesquinement.

Il était prêt à fondre à nouveau sur lui, mais sa bouche ne toucha jamais celle de sa proie ; Lloyd venait de poser une main entre leurs lèvres, sourcils froncés.

— Je déconne pas, on doit vraiment bosser ! affirma-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait suffisamment mécontent.

Son coéquipier ne répondit pas de suite, surpris qu'on refuse ses attentes aussi subitement. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de sauter sans prévenir sur son partenaire pendant leurs heures de boulot – du moins, celles où ils étaient entourés par d'autres personnes – mais quand il le faisait, jamais Lloyd n'avait refusé de céder à ses envies. Il était trop surpris et aussitôt captivé par le corps qui se collait au sien pour pouvoir envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde de s'arrêter – qu'on ne se trompe pas : actuellement, il était dans le même état, et sa température corporelle augmentait dangereusement au même rythme que ses pulsations cardiaques.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre un pas de côté ; si chacune de leurs séances d'écriture se finissaient ainsi, ils n'auraient pas écrit un seul mot avant la fin de la semaine, et le vidéaste ne voulait pas laisser passer leur chance, quand bien même il en mourrait d'envie. Il tenta donc de garder un masque sérieux, intouchable, face aux deux prunelles bleues suppliantes au-dessus de lui, et retira prudemment la main qui séparait leurs deux bouches.

— On ne peut pas se laisser distraire comme ça à chaque fois, ça va vite devenir ingérable, et…

Alors qu'il pensait continuer à exposer ses arguments, il se stoppa net en remarquant quelque chose dans le regard qui le contemplait de haut. Une lueur captivée, presque fanatique, s'était allumée dans les yeux de Peter, une étincelle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien – celle qui lui disait qu'il allait tout faire pour qu'il craque.

— … _Et ?_

 _Dammit_ , jura-t-il intérieurement en constatant le ton érotique de son partenaire qui avait rapproché sa bouche de quelques millimètres.

— _Et_ , je préfère qu'on finisse ça avant de reprendre… Ce qu'on aura laissé…

Il déglutit difficilement face aux yeux perçants qui tentaient de le mettre à jour, et eut soudainement l'impression que les coudes de part et d'autre de son crâne l'empêchaient de trouver une issue. Il nota également un léger frottement du bassin contre le sien, mais malgré cela, le plus petit tint bon, et reprit sa contenance en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble dans sa voix :

— Et puis, on sait jamais si d'autres sont dans les parages...

À cet argument, Lloyd remarqua la naissance d'un sourire sur la commissure des lèvres en face de lui, et reconnut que son ultime prétexte n'avait rien de crédible – chose qui fut accentuée quand Peter lança d'un ton rauque et narquois :

— C'est ça, ta raison ? La crainte que d'autres puissent te surprendre en train de crier mon nom ?

Le comédien cilla légèrement, et il se sentit rougir face aux propos terriblement tentants de son acolyte.

— Alors qu'on fait l'amour ici depuis des mois sans que personne ne nous ai jamais vu ? Tu rigoles, j'espère…

Une fois de plus, le plus grand amoindrit la distance qui le séparait de ses lèvres, et désormais, Lloyd se sentait réagir au moindre souffle qui caressait son visage avec fébrilité.

— Mais… Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…

Le ton déçu et faussement blessé n'échappa pas au plus petit, et alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir fondre sur ses lèvres il y a quelques instants, Peter s'écarta lentement, d'une lenteur écrasante et horriblement tentatrice.

— Si le travail passe avant nous, alors…

Les coudes qui encadraient le visage de Lloyd disparurent, et désormais, son partenaire était uniquement assis sur son bassin, bras le long du corps avec les yeux d'un chien battu.

Le glas final sonna quand l'autre prononça tristement ces mots en soupirant :

— Tant pis…

Et pour appuyer ses propos, Peter se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air désolé.

Ce tic, d'apparence anodine, avait le don de rendre complètement fou le plus petit, et il le _savait_. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent brusquement sous le geste qui, à ses yeux, était un aphrodisiaque à lui tout seul : la manière dont le visage de l'autre était rougi en faisant ça, le fait qu'il lui donnait à son tour envie de dévorer sa bouche, et surtout l'air faussement angélique qui le faisait craquer à chaque fois sans jamais manquer son coup.

Et cette fois-ci ne fut pas une exception. À peine son amant eut le temps de mâchouiller quelques secondes sa pulpe de chair que Lloyd bondissait comme un ressort endiablé et venait à la rencontre de la bouche de l'autre sans hésiter. Il sentit un sourire contre ses lèvres, et il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que son acolyte se félicitait d'avoir si facilement pu le faire changer d'avis – et intérieurement, il jura pour être aussi faible.

Bien vite, il passa ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire, et le baiser s'intensifia sans précédent, laissant libre cours à leur excitation trop longtemps retenue. Il sentit une prise sur ses deux épaules, et sans hésiter, il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, acceptant de se faire dominer pendant leur embrassade ; et un corps brûlant se colla au sien, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes, tandis que deux bras venaient encadrer son visage pour mieux maîtriser leur position. Leurs bassins mimèrent en synchronisation parfaite un mouvement de va-et-vient, et la sensation de frottement engendrée les fit gémir de concert tous les deux.

Ils se détachèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, et le plus petit ferma un moment les yeux pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Tout son corps pulsait sous l'excitation ; sa tête, son cœur, ses muscles, son bas-ventre, tout vibrait d'une intense passion pour le corps sur le sien. Il sentait que Peter, au-dessus de lui, calmait sa respiration chaotique avec un sourire, avant qu'il ne se penche à nouveau pour enfouir sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et commencer à lentement suçoter sa peau, arrachant un gémissement à sa proie qui se laissa faire sans retenue.

— Donc… balbutia Lloyd entre deux halètements précipités. De… Nouvelles… Approches de travail, eh ?

Son coéquipier continua de le mordre au niveau de la clavicule, appréciant son souffle rendu désordonné par sa faute, avant de répondre malicieusement :

— Quelque chose me dit que tu ne te soucies plus vraiment des autres qui pourraient nous surprendre, maintenant.

Sa réponse fut chuchotée contre sa peau, hérissant son épiderme et augmentant sensiblement la température de la pièce pour le plus petit qui laissa un gémissement lui échapper pour rétorquer :

— Y'a intérêt à ce qu'on retrouve l'inspiration, après… Ça…

— Oh, mais moi, je suis déjà inspiré… Pour _beaucoup_ de choses…

Qu'on l'emmène au Diable, cette voix volontairement rauque et horriblement désirable ne faisait que le rendre fou ; brutalement, il délogea la tête contre son épaule droite pour l'embrasser à vive bouche, comme si sa vie en dépendait – et la plainte appréciative et à moitié étouffée de la part de Peter lui confirma qu'il ressentait la même envie.

— Heureusement que la moitié des gens sont partis, lança ce dernier quand ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres.

— Je croyais que tu voulais qu'ils m'entendent crier ton nom, répondit Lloyd en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

— Mais ces cris-là, ils sont pour moi et personne d'autre, chuchota son partenaire avec une dévotion infinie dans le regard.

Encore une fois, un autre baiser fut échangé, mais l'accélération de leur tango le faisait se sentir diablement étroit dans ses habits ; comprenant son état d'esprit, son compagnon se redressa sur ses hanches, et l'autorisa à se relever juste assez pour qu'il puisse ôter sa chemise, ainsi que son tee-shirt – avant d'aussitôt le plaquer contre le canapé qui grinça fortement sous l'impact. Peter n'avait pas encore enlevé sa chemise verte, et lui se retrouvait torse nu contre la dernière couche de tissu qui l'empêchait de sentir l'épiderme de son partenaire.

— Et si je n'avais pas envie de crier, à tout hasard ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander en laissant un rictus provocateur naître sur ses lèvres.

La réaction de l'autre ne se fit pas attendre : il se mordit la lèvre, apparemment contrarié et amusé par l'incitation de son partenaire, tandis qu'il réfléchissait au-dessus de celui-ci. Lloyd, captivé à nouveau par le tic de l'autre, en profita pour se relever et ôter la maudite chemise et le tee-shirt qui l'empêchaient de profiter du même spectacle qu'il offrait, sans résistance de la part de son compagnon.

Enfin, quand ce dernier revint à la réalité, il s'allongea lentement sur le torse de l'autre, une lueur décidée dans le regard avant d'accepter les lèvres qui vinrent dévorer les siennes. De son côté, le plus petit se demanda ce que mijotait son partenaire qui ne semblait pas plus différent des fois où il dominait, et laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir quand les hanches contre les siennes bougèrent en insistant un peu plus.

Emballé, il laissa ses propres mains vagabonder sur le dos nu à sa portée, avant d'agripper les fesses de l'autre pour l'empêcher de se décoller ne serait que d'un millimètre de son propre bassin, arrachant un soupir voluptueux auprès de sa cible qui répondit par un approfondissement violent du baiser qu'ils étaient en train de partager. Décidé à ne pas perdre la main, Lloyd se retrouva néanmoins forcé de ne pas bouger quand il sentit les pieds enroulés autour des siens commencer à ôter leurs chaussures en s'aidant de l'accoudoir sur lequel ils reposaient ; ses mains étant déjà occupées, il ne put pas réagir quand celles de Peter se plaquèrent sur ses épaules pour mieux l'immobiliser.

Il pensa un instant à demander où son coéquipier avait appris de telles techniques, au moment où il se débarrassait sans soucis de ses chaussettes, avant d'étouffer un geignement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés quand le bassin au-dessus du sien se mit à se mouvoir sensuellement, et avec une lenteur horriblement désirable. Déstabilisé, il écarquilla les yeux alors que le baiser prenait fin ; et le sourire de Peter, empreint de triomphe et de mesquinerie, lui fit comprendre que c'était loin, _très_ loin d'être fini.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles connaître la réponse, crois-moi, reprit son camarade d'un ton joueur.

— À moi de la découvrir, alors ? répondit-il d'un air tout aussi aguicheur.

— Tu te pavanes trop, ça va te jouer des tours.

— Moi ? Jamais…

Soudainement, son partenaire se rapprocha de sa bouche sans vraiment la capturer, avant de souffler dessus en souriant :

— Je crois que tu oublies un léger détail…

Les lèvres de l'autre se posèrent sur les siennes avec délicatesse, et tandis que Lloyd essayait – sans succès – d'approfondir le baiser, une main se faufila entre leurs deux corps pour passer sous son jean en toute impunité, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise.

— En ce moment…

Le comédien tenta de se redresser, mais la poigne sur son épaule gauche le força à rester contre l'accoudoir, condamné à observer la bouche au dessus de la sienne sans pouvoir la goûter ; il tenta d'utiliser ses mains pour renverser la situation, mais elles s'agrippèrent par réflexe au bras qui s'enfonçait sous son jean à la recherche de sa virilité.

— C'est _moi_ qui dirige le jeu.

Inconsciemment, il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au poignet qui venait de caresser son membre avec une langueur insoutenable, et Peter profita de sa dissipation pour l'embrasser avec ardeur, étouffant le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper. Une chaleur digne de l'Enfer se propagea dans son bas-ventre au moment où une stimulation s'y fit ressentir, et il eut du mal à de pas pousser une plainte rauque face aux doigts fin qui venaient effleurer l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps.

Alors que le baiser prenait fin, il remarqua l'étincelle triomphante dans les yeux qui l'observaient de haut, et il se maudit de s'être autant laissé aller – avant d'étrangler un autre geignement quand une nouvelle caresse se fit sentir.

— Je rêve… Où tu te _retiens_ ? chuchota Peter en se penchant vers son oreille gauche afin d'en mordiller le lobe.

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, exhala-t-il en fermant les yeux pour ignorer la sensation vertigineuse qui s'emparait de son corps entier.

— Ta mauvaise foi est admirable.

— Je ne suis pas de- ha !

Lloyd rouvrit brutalement les yeux en sentant la décharge électrique que provoqua la main dans son caleçon en accélérant la cadence, et un gémissement affolé franchit ses lèvres quand il sentit qu'il perdait complètement le contrôle – ou du moins, le peu qu'il avait – de la situation. Au-dessus de lui, il entendit un rire satisfait, suivi d'une phrase qui hérissa toute sa peau :

— Ça, c'est mieux.

Le plus petit tenta en vain de se dégager, mais son mouvement ne fit qu'accentuer la sensation divine du frottement sur sa peau en lui arrachant un autre soupir. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait dans un désordre cardiaque et respiratoire incontrôlable, et il osa planter ses yeux dans ceux bleus de son compagnon avec effronterie.

— H-ha… Pete…

— Plus fort, répondit l'autre avec un sourire triomphal.

— Va te faire foutre, rétorqua le dominé en refusant de s'abandonner un peu plus.

— En l'occurrence, je sais pas si c'est vraiment moi qui vais me fai- hmpf !

Lloyd le coupa par un violent baiser, dans lequel il évacua toute sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir bouger ; il sentait l'autre sourire effrontément, le rendant encore un peu plus fou pour la suite, et il ravagea un peu plus la bouche qui lui faisait face, quitte à cogner contre ses dents de temps à autre.

Puis, soudainement, la main qui enserrait son membre disparut, et il eut l'impression qu'un courant d'air glacé le traversait de part en part. Désespéré, il chercha à combler le vide qui venait de s'installer en utilisant ses deux mains pour y remettre celle de l'autre, sans succès. Cependant, quand son partenaire brisa leur baiser, il se rendit compte qu'on déboutonnait sa braguette, et il sentit son jean lui être retiré avec une fébrilité à peine contenue. Il fit de même pour l'autre, envoyant valser le pantalon sur le sol, et enlevant avec précipitation le caleçon qui cachait ce qu'il voulait depuis le début.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en tenues d'Adam, le plus grand plaqua à nouveau le plus petit contre le canapé avec un grincement strident, avant de coller leurs bassins avec force en se délectant du geignement qu'il avait réussi à arracher à sa proie. Et il se mit en tête de bouger lentement, _très_ lentement.

Lloyd connaissait bien le plafond du petit studio, et tenta de se concentrer sur les dalles de bétons tant de fois contemplées pendant les séances d'écriture – plus ou moins… _mouvementées_ – afin d'ignorer au mieux l'explosion de chaleur au creux de ses reins provoquée par les mouvements de son partenaire. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il s'accrochait à tout pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, nicha sa bouche dans le creux de son épaule pour y laisser plusieurs marques plus ou moins significatives avec un petit sourire.

Le comédien au béret serra les dents, et commença à compter les jointures au-dessus de lui, étouffant plusieurs fois des gémissements évocateurs de son état. Il essayait de faire abstraction de la scène, mais tout lui revenait avec ardeur : le frottement électrisant de leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, les prises passionnées sur ses épaules contractées et la langue insidieuse qui s'aventurait sur son cou et sur sa clavicule droite sans jamais se lasser… Les nombres qu'il essayait en vain de rassembler fuyaient dans son esprit, laissant place aux sensations divines qu'il était en train d'expérimenter, et il finit par se décrocher du plafond quand un suçon fut apposé sur un endroit particulièrement sensible de son épaule.

Ébranlé, Lloyd poussa un soupir alangui, et ses mains, qui jusqu'à présent reposaient le long de son corps, s'empressèrent de venir griffer le dos de son acolyte avec une frénésie totalement incontrôlable. Un désir trop longtemps refoulé le fit se cambrer violemment, et il se pressa de toutes ses forces contre le corps sur le sien, appréciant comme jamais la sensation délicieuse de cette peau contre la sienne.

— Ha… Putain… exhala-t-il au rythme de ses respirations chaotiques.

La tête nichée contre son cou se dégagea avec un rictus satisfait, et l'observa avec un regard gourmand :

— C'est mon nom que tu dois dire, tu sais.

— _Shut the fuck up_ , rétorqua-t-il vivement en tentant d'avoir l'air parfaitement intouchable – ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

— Toi en revanche, tu auras pas mal choses à dire dans quelques instants.

Sur ce, et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, deux bras puissants le forcèrent à se relever, et il se retrouva face à face avec son partenaire qui lui lança un sourire attendri :

— Vas-y, je sais que tu le veux avant que ça soit trop tard…

Sans hésiter, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche en comprenant le sous-entendu, et il se délecta de la plainte indécente qui s'écrasa contre ses lèvres. Le baiser dura longtemps, et le plus petit eut du mal à se détacher du plus grand tant il s'était retenu trop longtemps.

Puis, sans qu'il ne sache comment, Lloyd se retrouva à plat ventre sur le canapé qui n'avait décidément pas fini de grincer, et avant même qu'il ne puisse se relever, un autre corps se pressait lascivement sur le sien, lui arrachant un geignement qu'il s'efforça de rendre discret.

Des dents gourmandes mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille droite, et une voix le laissa pantelant :

— Là, on passe à la partie où tu refuses encore de tout déballer ?

— Je… Suis pas… Si facilement convaincu, ha…

— Moi aussi, _honey_.

Les pupilles dilatées, il ne put s'empêcher de se repasser en boucle le dernier mot de son compagnon qui le fit rougir sans le vouloir – avant de laisser échapper un râle quand une légère morsure se fit sentir au niveau de son omoplate. Il perçut également une main humide se faufiler entre leurs deux corps, avant de se raidir en sentant un index se présenter à son entrée.

Peter attendit son feu vert, et ce ne fut que quand il agrippa de ses deux mains l'accoudoir sur lequel sa tête reposait que son partenaire commença à insérer un doigt dans ses chairs. Le plus petit tenta de se détendre, d'oublier l'intrus qui se mouvait lentement en lui, avant de sentir une chaleur remonter de ses reins quand son acolyte utilisa son autre main pour stimuler une certaine partie de son anatomie.

La cadence se fit plus rapide quand un deuxième doigt fut introduit également, et le vidéaste, bien que tendu, ne put se focaliser que sur les va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides qui lui arrachèrent un soupir appréciateur.

— Ta langue commence à se délier, dis-moi, intervint soudainement Peter – il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il aurait juré qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents.

Lloyd ne répondit pas et serra les dents, enfonçant avec peine sa tête dans l'accoudoir ; il sentait tout les muscles de son corps se contracter en même temps, et il se raidit d'autant plus quand il sentit les doigts en lui se retirer, instaurant un vide qui ne tarderait pas à se combler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un geignement de souffrance lui échappa quand il sentit son partenaire s'allonger entièrement sur lui pour mieux le pénétrer. Aussitôt, ce dernier tenta de l'apaiser en l'embrassant dans le cou, et ses mains abandonnèrent son membre pour l'enlacer au niveau du torse, tout en lâchant des « schhh » destinés à le rassurer. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles aucun des deux ne bougèrent, afin de laisser le temps à l'un de s'habituer à la présence en lui.

Et puis, Peter bougea. Pas énormément, mais il se pressa amoureusement contre le bassin de son amant, provoquant un gémissement diablement évocateur de la part de ce dernier, dont les phalanges blanchirent en raffermissant leurs prises sur le canapé :

— H-ha, bordel !

En voyant sa réaction, le plus grand bougea à nouveau, tout en posant sa joue contre celle de Lloyd qui étouffait volontairement ses exhalations dans l'accoudoir en refusant d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette attitude poussa son partenaire à lui parler au creux de l'oreille entre deux balancement de hanches encore assez lents :

— Je sais que tu brûles de lâcher quelque chose, _honey_.

Le dénominatif fit ciller sa proie qui frissonna en étranglant un grommellement – avant de laisser échapper un soupir quand un autre mouvement de va-et-vient se fit sentir. Le rythme était lent et poussé, se balançant doucement sans pour autant rester trop peu approfondi, et lui arrachait de temps à autres quelques grognements de plaisir, mais il se refusait à demander une accélération, par pure fierté envers les propos de son camarade.

Puis, sans prévenir, un roulement de hanches plus rapide que les autres le prit par surprise, rapidement suivi par d'autre à la cadence toute aussi soutenue ; affolé, il eut l'impression que ses doigts allaient imploser sous la pression qui les faisait s'accrocher à l'accoudoir. Un geignement lui échappa contre le tissu, et il ne put se résoudre qu'à relever la tête quand une série de baisers fut soufflée dans dos, occasionnant un râle qu'il ne put retenir face à l'explosion de sensations au niveau de la chute de ses reins.

— Nom de- h-ha !

Le plus grand sourit contre sa peau, mordillant le lobe de son oreille droite en chuchotant d'une voix tremblante de désir :

— Tu vois, quand tu te laisses fai-

— E-encore, coupa Lloyd en laissant tomber tout principe de rébellion.

Peter mit un temps avant de répondre, sûrement surpris de sa réaction, pour finalement le provoquer avec un rictus facilement détectable dans la voix :

— Plus fort.

Cette fois-ci, le comédien se rebiffa, et décida d'accélérer de lui-même en se cambrant, sous la surprise de l'autre à qui il réussit à arracher un gémissement de plaisir pour son plus grand bonheur ; mais le plus grand reprit rapidement le contrôle par un va-et-vient bien plus fort que les autres qui le fit geindre à son tour.

— Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux…

Quelques secondes passèrent pour que Lloyd puisse saisir ce qu'il venait de déclencher, et puis :

— On va passer à la vitesse supérieure.

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un puissant coup de bassin lui coupa le souffle ; ébranlé, le dominé ne put retenir un couinement de surprise et de plaisir mélangés, et d'autres gémissements franchirent ses lèvres quand de nouveaux va-et-vient plus rapides suivirent. Dû à la position de son partenaire, il entendait chacun des râles rauques que ce dernier poussait au près de son oreille avec dévotion, et cette promiscuité décuplait son plaisir à un point inimaginable.

Il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment, son bas-ventre allait s'enflammer si ce n'était déjà fait, et tous ses muscles se bandaient avec force. Le plaisir l'enveloppait comme un manteau flamboyant, et il soupirait à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus du septième ciel, une seule plainte tournant en boucle dans son esprit embrouillé : encore, encore, et encore.

— H-ha, j-je… tenta-t-il d'expliquer entre deux boutoirs.

— Hum, oui ? répondit son coéquipier en essayant de retrouver une respiration coordonnée.

— S-s'il te p-plaît, Pete…

— S'il te plaît _quoi_?

Bon dieu, le ton mesquin dans sa voix allait le rendre complètement fou si ce n'était pas déjà le cas ; n'ayant plus la force de se rebeller, il céda aux attentes de l'autre en soupirant :

— S'il te plaît… Pete… Plus vi- ha !

— Plus vite… Comme _ça_ ?

Désormais, le canapé grinçait à chacun de leurs mouvements, et tous les deux ne pouvaient contenir leurs sons de contentement alors qu'ils touchaient bientôt la jouissance.

— Pete… lança-t-il à voix haute sans plus se préoccuper du reste.

— _Plus fort._

— Pete, j-je…

— _Plus. Fort._

— J-je vais… _Peter !_

Ils se tendirent en même temps, parcourus par une décharge électrique foudroyante au niveau de leurs reins ; un cri de plaisir tomba dans l'oreille du plus petit au moment où il sentait tout son corps vibrer sous l'orgasme, et sa vision s'illumina pendant un temps. Au-dessus de lui, il sentait un souffle saccadée effleurer sa nuque, puis, tous les deux se laissèrent soudainement retomber l'un sur l'autre, épuisés par l'effort qui venait de les traverser.

Des respirations épuisées se firent entendre dans la pièce. Tremblant, Lloyd ferma les yeux en grognant :

— Faut vraiment qu'on arrête ce genre de trucs… En plein boulot…

Un rire atténué par l'effort d'auparavant lui fit comprendre qu'il était tout sauf crédible. À son tour, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, et il refusa d'ouvrir les paupières quand la voix de son compagnon retentit dans le studio désormais libéré des gémissements :

— _Dude_ , promets-moi de jamais changer ta mauvaise foi. Parce que là, c'est juste _priceless_.

— Mais je suis… Très sérieux… souffla-t-il entre deux inspirations.

Peter était toujours en lui, et il s'était crispé involontairement face à l'inconfort qui commençait à poindre dans son bas-ventre – même s'il aurait voulu rester dans cette position longtemps, entre le canapé et son partenaire, quand bien même il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute.

— Tu peux… ? lança-t-il faiblement, à moitié étouffé contre l'accoudoir.

— … Oh, oui.

Sans rien ajouter, il le sentit se retirer, pour aussitôt se coller langoureusement contre lui à nouveau.

— _Are you kidding me_ , laissa-t-il échapper en roulant des yeux.

— J'aime cette position, répondit le plus grand en passant ses bras sous son torse.

D'une pression, ce dernier l'enlaça en enfouissant sa tête contre son dos, et Lloyd frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud venant mourir sur son épiderme.

— Moi non, répliqua-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché de sa situation. Je peux pas te voir. Et c'est moi qui souffre.

Il ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. En réalité, c'était tout le contraire, il aimait quand Peter menait la danse, même si cela signifiait qu'il ne pouvait qu'obéir.

— Menteur, chuchota son compagnon. Tu peux me sentir, et c'est toi qui me supplie d'aller plus fort à chaque fois.

Et bien, il avait au moins eu le mérite d'essayer de bluffer.

Les deux mains qui l'encerclaient au niveau du torse remontèrent soudainement jusqu'à ses épaules et l'enlacèrent au niveau du cou. Juste après, la tête de son ami se nichait dans le creux de son épaule, provoquant un frisson sur tout son corps.

— Je t'aime.

— Wow. Surprenant.

— Arrête d'être aussi cynique ou je te démonte à nouveau les reins.

— Charmant. Ça concorde bien avec tes mots précédents je trouve. Tout dans la finesse. Vraim- _ha_ …

Le râle lui échappa avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte ; Peter venait de lui mordiller lentement l'oreille tout en faisant descendre l'une de ses mains sur son bas-ventre, encore sensible, d'un air gourmand.

En se reprenant, il bougea afin de se dégager du toucher qui le rendait si sensible, et lança précipitamment :

— H-hey, j'ai peut-être incarné Superman, mais je suis pas un surhomme !

La légère panique dans sa voix transparut plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et le rire dans son oreille le lui confirma.

— Doucement, moi aussi j'suis mort là. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai de l'énergie à revendre après un truc pareil ?

Il se renfrogna, frissonnant toujours à cause de la main se baladant toujours allègrement sur sa peau avant de grommeler :

— On doit vraiment arrêter…

— C'est _exactement_ de ça dont je parle, reprit Peter en souriant.

Un silence passa – il était trop épuisé pour réfléchir à une quelconque réponse – pendant lequel il referma les yeux, tenté de dormir. Mais il se reprit, sachant très bien ce qu'ils risquaient si ils se faisaient surprendre, et il replaça d'une main son béret encore sur son crâne par un miracle quelconque.

— Pete…

— Hm ?

— Je t'aime aussi.

— Je sais, _honey_.

Un ange passa. Puis, il continua d'un ton somnolant contre son gré :

— On devrait se mettre au boulot, non ?

— J'ai pas envie…

Lloyd roula des yeux face à la plainte étouffée de son camarade, dont le timbre respirait le caprice boudeur d'un gamin de huit ans.

C'était quand même dingue, pensa-t-il avec un léger rictus incontrôlable, que si Peter était le plus raisonnable des deux dans le domaine professionnel, il pouvait s'avérer très impulsif et espiègle d'un seul coup. Le plus grand avait beau approcher la fin de la trentaine, il avait toujours cet esprit vif et émerveillé par les choses simples de la vie, et des idées folles pouvaient traverser sa tête sans prévenir.

Comme cette fois où il l'avait violemment plaqué au mur à la sortie d'un tournage et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour sur la dite-cloison tout aussi violemment.

Il portait encore sa perruque et un peu de maquillage, mais tout était parti dans les soupirs. _Hell yeah_ , ça avait été une super expérience affriolante.

Il se ressaisit brutalement en ôtant le sourire rêveur qui s'était incrusté sur son visage, et déclara d'un ton suppliant :

— Est-ce que je peux _au moins_ me rhabiller ?

— … Non, répondit Peter avec un sourire.

— Peter…

— Laisse-nous profiter. On fait que se cacher, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

— Justement, si on reste comme ça, on va bien finir par se faire surprendre.

— Tu serais gêné ?

— _Well_ , c'est pas comme si on était censé bosser.

— _Oh my fucking god_ , tu ne vas pas arrêter avec ça ?

— Si toi tu arrêtais de me sauter dessus pendant le boulot, aussi…

Son rictus se transforma en un sourire provocateur, bien que son compagnon ai peu de chances de le voir. Il adorait forcer le trait, parfois.

— Je- ok je vois.

Un rire lui échappa en entendant la réalisation dans la voix de son partenaire, qui reprit d'un ton vexé :

— Tu m'énerves.

Lloyd ricana un peu plus.

Puis, il sentit le corps au-dessus du sien se soulever afin de lui permettre de se retourner, ce qu'il fit aussitôt. En un éclair, Peter avait remis son tee-shirt et enfilé sa chemise, et il cherchait son caleçon en tâtonnant le sol d'une main, penché en avant, et refusant de lui adresser la parole.

Nul doute que s'il n'avait pas été épuisé par leur effort commun, le plus petit lui aurait à nouveau sauté dessus face à la scène plutôt alléchante qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Finalement, il se résolut à s'habiller à son tour – après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait tant voulu – et après avoir enfilé son jean, il sortit de la pièce sous l'air étonné de son partenaire. Un instant plus tard, il réapparaissait avec un rouleau d'essuie-tout à la main, et nettoya le canapé sans rien dire.

Avant de s'allonger à nouveau dessus, bras grands ouverts et lançant un regard implorant à son compagnon.

— Peeeeeeete, appela-t-il d'un ton suppliant.

En retour, le dénommé croisa les bras, le regard dur :

— On est censés _bosser_.

— J'teste une nouvelle approche de travail, insista-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Peter cilla mais ne flancha pas en entendant la phrase qui avait été sienne quelques instants plus tôt. Cependant, une étincelle joueuse s'était allumée dans ses yeux :

— On risque de se faire surprendre.

— Heureusement que la moitié des gens sont partis alors.

Le plus grand ne répondit pas. Lloyd tenta le tout pour le tout :

— J'suis trop fatigué pour me lever…

En roulant des yeux, Peter daigna s'avancer jusqu'à lui pour lui tendre la main, afin de le redresser. Dans un rictus, Lloyd attrapa son poignet et le fit habilement tomber sur lui en tirant dessus. Précipitamment, il enroula ses bras autour du dos de son acolyte afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas, et il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son épaule droite avec un sourire. Un soupir se fit entendre contre son oreille suite à ce câlin improvisé, ainsi qu'une phrase faussement blasée :

— _Quit it, Ahlquist_.

— Pete, je t'aimeee.

— Désolé, je t'entends pas par-dessus le son de tout le travail qu'on a à faire.

En retour, il resserra leur étreinte, humant l'odeur de son partenaire avec appréciation tout en déclarant d'un ton déterminé :

— Je vais m'endormir. Avec toi dans mes bras.

— Je suis sûr à quasi cent pourcents qu'on va se faire prendre, dans ce cas-là, rétorqua l'autre d'un timbre tout aussi froid.

— Pour ma part, je me suis déjà fait prendre, alors…

Peter pouffa, et il s'en sentit très fier.

— _Oh my fucking god_ , lâcha son compagnon pour la deuxième fois de la journée tout en essayant de cacher le sourire dans sa voix. _Stop it !_

— Tu as ri, contra-t-il en souriant également.

Deux bras se glissèrent sous son dos, répondant à son câlin pour sa plus grande joie. Puis, doucement, la tête contre son épaule se tourna vers sa joue, pour y déposer un baiser tendre qui le fit frissonner.

— Je t'aime.

— Wow. _Suprenant_.

— Shut up.

Il ferma les yeux, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus lente à chaque cycle. Contre lui, les battements du cœur qui avait conquis le sien le berçait doucement, et il se sentit lentement glisser dans un demi-sommeil.

Il était bien.

Et tant pis si le travail les rappelerait à l'ordre ensuite.


End file.
